This invention relates to a combination pneumatic hammer and welder and, more particularly, to such a tool which can be remotely operated.
Pressurized water nuclear reactors utilize a steam generator to transfer heat from the primary fluid which cools the reactor to a secondary fluid which is vaporized to form steam that drives a steam turbine. While tubes of the steam generator are made of corrosion resistant alloys, they still fail and leak. To prevent primary fluid, which contains contaminants that are radioactive, from mixing with the secondary fluid, tubes that develop leaks are removed from service by plugging. As the number of tubes to be plugged has increased, to reduce the exposure of personnel to radioactive residues that remain in the steam generator after it has been drained, apparatus which fits into the head of the steam generator has been developed. During this development program, it became apparent that tools, which can perform multiple operations would substantially reduce the time required for repair and result in less downtime for the reactor.